


Gone Before

by ijemanja



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing so mirthful as sex, Beatrice decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX. Apologies for the bad faux-Shakespearian.

There is nothing so mirthful as sex, Beatrice decides, with her husband un-trewed and her skirts above her knees. And if this scene be a comedic interlude in the (perchance) lengthy, and (altogether) inevitable tragedy of her life, then now she must laugh.

"Come," she says with mirth on her lips, "come, husband, be you not up to the task of making a woman your wife?"

For he has paused, hands at her waist, and she wonders if he knows not how he should proceed. She has some opinion on this but also sees the benefit in asking. 'Tis all the better for laughing, in truth, for his answer must come and it is this other truth for which she first loved him.

"Making a woman of my wife, mean you to say? A heavy task indeed," Benedick muses.

"If your wife be not a woman made, the pastor did poor work today that you may not remedy, I fear."

"A woman made? Maid is a woman ere she is one night married, and no sooner. So will I say to you, wife, be silent on matters you know none, or else be silent; you are distracting me from my good work here."

"I'faith, good Sir Benedick, you do seem fearful distracted."

His laughter then is a boon, and the bristles of his beard framing his kiss another. And she feels well-deserved of them, and well-loved too.

With the warm press of his kisses across her face and his hand on her dress, and then 'neath it, she arches into him, feeling in her answer heat and fear and laughter all besides. She is a twining mess of contradiction. She is married and yet a maid, and yet fast tumbling out of the one woman's body and into the other's, and who knows where she will end up, only that her wish is to progress, and not to go on alone as she has gone before.


End file.
